Chibi Shinobi
by marshalanime
Summary: With the mission to retrieve Sasuke a complete mess it's time for Naruto to take his training to the next level. Fortunately Kushina knows the perfect place where they can train without anyone bothering them. Though Naruto may find it hard to focus on training when he stumbles onto a hidden side of this strange world.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be very blunt when I say I adore Chibi Vampire! Something about it just captivates me, whether it's the character, the story, the setting, or all of the above I just love the series. So when I saw that there were barely a handful of stories for it I simply had to do my part to correct that, and so this story was born!**

 **For those of you who are just now finding one of my stories I welcome you with open arms and for those who already enjoy my work I hope you enjoy this new story just as much!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Narut0 or Chibi Vampire)**

Not once in Naruto's life had he expected he'd live outside of Konoha's walls but here he was fixing up some small run down apartment building that his mother had purchased cheaply. The previous owner couldn't afford to keep the place any more and practically tossed the woman the deed, happy to make any money at all off the place. It was a two story place with three one room apartments on each floor. the plan was to knock down the iner walls on the first floor so they had a larger living area while the upstairs would be reserved for storage and their bedrooms.

Since Naruto wasn't going to be assigned missions for the next few years Kushina suggested that a change of scenery might be good for them. Though he was sure that she intended this more for Mikoto then him, Sasuke running of like he did hit the woman pretty hard and living alone in that big house would've made it even worse.

Tossing more ruble onto pile out back Naruto took a moment to take in the early morning air and wipe away the sweat that had built up on his brow. Wanting to get everything settled as soon as possible they'd spent the whole night gutting the first floor, tearing down walls, and putting up supports so the upstairs didn't come down on them. Though even an all nighter hadn't really put a dent in the work they ha to fix the place up.

Turning his head to the side the blond teen stared up at the hill on the other side of the chain-link fence. He didn't know what it was but he got a weird feeling about it, apparently there's suppose to be a house at the top but no one who knows about it has heard of anyone going up there. Perhaps the place is abandoned?

"Still hard at work?", turning around at the question Naruto was met with the sight of Mikoto walking out of the building, a can of tea in each hand. Her raven black hair was pulled back by a white scrunchy with a blue bandana on the top of her head and the shirt and pants she wore were just old pieces of clothes she had that she could wear while working. Walking over to to the blond she handed him one of the cans she'd gotten from the vending machine down the block.

"Yeah, mom went and bought us quite the project didn't she?" the blond jokingly asked as he took the can and opened it.

With a soft smile and light snicker the woman told him "We couldn't spend too much money without attracting attention. As far as this world is concerned we've only existed for about a week. Until we flesh out our backstory with passable documents we can't aford to have anyone look to closely". Naruto new fully well that they were walking on eggshells at the moment and simple grunted in agreement as he drank his tea. "Speaking of documents, you better get to bed early today or you'll be late for school tomorrow, Kushina already went and set everything up for you" Mikoto told the teen and watched as his drink spilled from the corners of his mouth and he starred coughing with widened eyes.

The next morning Naruto would begrudgingly be getting use to a new routine but for others it would be the same as usual. One such example of this could be found atop the hill that Naruto had been staring at. Clutching her pillow the eldest daughter of the Maaka household rested on her bed, her red-violet hair messy and tangled from rolling around in her sleep. From the moment she woke up and sat up in bed she knew it'd be another one of those days, just as it was every month.

Getting out of bed she headed off to the restroom, brushed her teeth washed her body, brushed her hair, and switched her pink pajamas out or her school uniform. After making herself something o eat she sat down at the dinning table, commenting to herself ho nice the weather looked as she looked out one of the windows. Like usual she spent her morning by herself despite being in a family of five, it was only ever a rare occasion that one of the other family members would be up at this hour. As she left for school she looked one last time over her shoulder to call out that she was leaving knowing full well that she wouldn't get a reply. Closing the mansion's front door behind her Karin Maaka began her usual route to school.

"Today's P.E. o all things" Karin commented to herself as she sat on the sideline and watched her fellow classmates, unable to participate in her condition. Walking up next to the girl was a teen with dark green hair pulled into a short pony tail. Leaning over a bit at the hips the girl asked if Karin was feeling sick. "Hmmmm, yeah" the girl responded absentmindedly, not even glancing up at her friend.

"You've looked sick during this period ever since middle school" the girl told her, stunning her friend as Karin jerked her head to look at her and stuttered out a quick "Really?". "It's troublesome isn't it, 'that'? f it is 'that' there's no medicine or it" the girl teased as she brought her hand up to he mouth, a grin plastered on her face. Karin didn't find the jap as amusing as her friend seemed too.

Not long after that their homeroom teacher approached the class and called for their attention. "This is the transfer student who's going to your class from today on. Naruto Uzumaki" the blond woman told them as she directed everyone's attention to the whiskered blond standing next to her. Bringing his hand up Naruto simple gave a "Hello" in response to the other students curious stares.

While the others were simply interested in the new student Karin had quite a different reaction when she laid eyes on him as her body began to throb. 'What's this?' the girl questioned herself as her breathing quickened and her hands came up to clutch her chest. 'So suddenly... My chest is aching...' Karin desperately tried to reason as this sensation grew stronger and stronger until she reached a breaking point and collapsed.

Slowly waking up Karin was met with the sight of the white tiled ceiling of the infirmary. "Karin, your so..." the girl heard her friend and didn't even need to turn her head to know she was sitting next to the bed. "If it's so rough that it causes you to collapse, then you should stay home" the girl said, her elbow resting on her folded legs and her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"Sorry, Maki" Karin apologized as she pulled the covers up to cover a bit of her face. 'What was that sensation earlier? My chest started to ache suddenly... as if by instinct...' Karin thought, still feeling uneasy about it.

"Well, you saved me from P.E. I could skip the last half thanks to you" Maki happily told her friend though her words nearly fell on deaf ears as Karin became focused on the girl's neck.

'Right now... Maki and I... are the only ones here...' Karin thought to herself before realizing where those thoughts were taking her and quickly turning away from her friend. Brushing Maki's confusion to the side Karin asked if the girl could head back to class. After a moment of silence Karin found her plea ignored as Maki began tickling her and saying that it would be unfair if she was the only one who got to skip class.

"Uzumaki, your seat is... sit here for the time being. I'll find a new seat for you during the break" the teacher told the blond as she pointed to an empty desk. Walking over to the desk Naruto hesitated before looking back at the teacher and asking if it was already someones seat. "Yes, it's Maaka.s seat. The girl who collapsed during P.E." the woman told him.

"She's often anemic. She probably wont be back for a while so it's okay" one of the male students told him.

Nodding in understanding Naruto took his temporary seat. Hardly a minute after doing so a gasp caught his attention. Looking up he saw the girl from earlier staring at him with a faint blush on her face, staring at him.

'Wh-Why? Why is the transfer student sitting in my seat?' Karin wondered as her hand came up over her mouth, stifily a grunt as the feeling from earlier welled up inside of her again. Rushing over to her desk she grabbed her bag before turning and running for the door calling out that she was leaving early on her way out.

Staring at the space Karin was previously taking up with an dd expression for a moment Naruto couldn't help but think about how weird today was turning out. Turning his attention the the green haired girl that had been standing next to her he asked "Is she always like that?".

Turning her attention from the doorway to the blond Maki, a bit hesitantly, told him "Today's... been especially weird".

Making her way outside Karin made her way to a row of bushes that lined the building's wall. Resting her back against the wall she slowly slide down till she was sitting, safely hidden behind the brush. "Ah! The sun is still that high" Karin complained, staring up at the sky as she pulled out her cellphone. "That girl won't come out before the sun has gone down. She might hurry up..." Karin said to herself as she sent a text to her little sister, her face beat red.

With nothing else she could do Karin wrapped her arms around her knees and waited. "I'll have to endure until the sun goes down" the girl said to herself with a groan. 'Even so... Why did my blood react like that?' Karin began thinking as her mind drifted to the transfer student. "I don't get it" the girl muttered to herself before a pinch of panic hit her "Ha! Thinking about it, this situation is not good. I've been able to protect it until now. My peaceful school life is gone...".

Hours later and the sun was finally low enough for Karin's sister to leave the house. Stealthily slipping away from school grounds she made a B-line for the nature park between the school and her home. "There aren't many people here..." Karin commented as she stumbled along on of the park's paths, her breathing heavy, cheeks flushed, and her pupils elongating into slits. 'But I've reached my limit... I have to find a target soon. If not... then what I fear the most will...' Karin thought to herself before coming across just what she needed in the form of a business man sleeping on a park bench. 'Great! Found a good one!' Karin mentally cheered with a wide smile as she made her way over to the man, gradually speeding up as she got closer.

Within feet of her target Karin's foot was caught on a rock, falling face first in front of the man and string him from his sleep. Slowly lifting his head up the man was genuinely confused to see a high school girl at his feet. A bit irritated at the whole situation the man stretched out the kink in his neck before getting off the bench and helping the poor girl up. Asking if she was alright the man was caught off guard when the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. As he tried to figure out what was going on a jolt shot through him as he felt a sharp pinch in his neck as Karin's fangs dug into his flesh.

After satisfying her needs Karin let the man's unconscious body drop to the ground in front of her as she let out a contented sigh. From behind her a silver haired little girl in a black Gothic Lolita dress and holding a creepy doll dropped down from one of the nearby trees. Holding out her hand the girl gave a quick command and from her sleeve a bat flew out towards the man and landing on his head.

After a few seconds the man shot back up, looking frantically around him, "Eh? W-What am I doing at a place like this?". Glancing down at his watch the man then panicked about how late it was before taking off with his briefcase in hand and bat flying close behind him. From the bushed the two girl's watched the man leave.

Once he was out of sight the little girl's attention turned to Karin. Holding out her dool the toy began yelling at the teen, "Karin. Honestly, you don't even have the ability to clean up after yourself. There are limits to being useless".

"Ah, Anju! Shouldn't you be talking directly to your big sister! If you're going to criticize me, stop using ventriloquism on that doll!" Karin told the girl as she flailed her arms about.

"It's not me... It's Bugii that's speaking" Anju said, her soft and calm tone a drastic difference from the doll's erratic and annoying voice.

"Anju has to follow you. A blockheaded person who can't even live her supposed life shouldn't complain. What are you even going to do, you can't even erase the memories of a person" Bugii told her. Lowering her head Karin thanked Anju for always being there to help her to which Bugii told her "It's okay if you understand".

After that the pair started to walk off chatting like it was the usual day to day life for them, while unaware that someone had seen everything. A few meters away from where they were Naruto was standing behind one of the many trees. He'd figured the park would make a perfect shortcut, but to stumble across something like this? Letting out a sigh he already new his mind wouldn't rest until he figured out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Chibi Vampire)**

While Naruto had been at school Kushina and Mikoto had made progress with the house. With most of the walls removed the space felt a lot more open, perhaps uncomfortably so when the only items left were a counter, a few essential appliances that had been in one of the apartments, the small table they were sitting at, and their rolled up futons against the wall.

Since returning home the teen's mind had been occupied with that odd girl he'd met earlier. Fist she passes out when he shows up, then she ran off when she came back, an then he saw her biting some guy in the park. Letting out a sigh Naruto wondered if it'd be too blunt if he just went up and asked her about it. "Okay, out with it" Kushina told him with a serious expression on her face as she placed her cup on the table.

"Eh, what?" the blond questioned, his mind pulled away from Karin for the moment as he blinked a few times and stared at his red headed mother.

"Don't 'what' me, you've had that look one your face since you got home. Tell your mother what's bothering you" Kushina told the boy.

Sometimes Naruto wished his mother couldn't read his face so well but she was too stuborn to let this go now that she'd brought it up. "It's nothing important... just a girl I met at school" the blond told her as his eyes darted to the side. He really didn't want to go into too much detail especially concerning what he saw in the park, not until he found out more.

"Ooh? A girl you say?" Kushina said, her tone making Nauto arch an eyebrow. Turning his eyes back to the woman the blond saw her leaning over the table with a grin and look in her eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. "My little boy went to school for only a day and already there's a girl who's caught his attention!" the woman began to gush as she wrapped her arms around herself.

'This is like Sakura all over again' Naruto thought to himself as he scooted a few inches away from the table. Back then he was young and had no idea what would come from telling his mom he liked someone but he'd never forget it. "N-No! It's not like that!" the blond blurted out, his face beat red. It's best to bite this in the butt now before she can find... what was that girl's name again?

"If you say so" Kushina told him while giving him that look, a look that clearly said she wouldn't let this die here.

"What kind of girl is she?" Mikoto asked, a small smile on her face from watching the mother and son.

With both mother and son turning their heads to look at the woman Naruto paused for a moment to think of what to say. Honestly there wasn't much he could say about the girl other than how weird she was. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto said "I don't know what kind of person she is but she passed out when I showed up to class and when she came bag she grabbed her bag and ran out of class".

After Naruto had said that there was a brief pause before Mikoto brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled. "So I see she left quite the impression on you" the raven haired woman teased the boy.

"Don't worry sweetie, just come to mommy if you need any advice!" Kushina quickly followed after her friend, resulting in Naruto's head falling onto the table with a loud groan accompanying the action. It was a mistake to say anything at all.

Meanwhile atop the hill behind Naruto's house, "Karin! Please turn off that light. It's awfully bright" a woman with silver hair pulled into a bun at the base of her neck and wearing a red dress told her daughter as she relaxed on the sofa.

"But mama... I can't see very well in the dark" Karin told the woman as she sat at a desk with a lamp illuminating her homework.

"For crying out loud! The only one with bad nightvision in this family is you!" the woman complained as she tossed a slipper, hitting Karin directly on the top of her head.

"Now now, it's not that big a deal, is it?" a man with a thin mustache and beard that matched his hair save for the three golden strands that stuck up from the center of his hairline asked the woman with a cheerful look and a whine bottle in hand. "Now then, here's some fresh 'deceiving woman's' blood" the man told her as he poured the red liquid into her whine glass.

"Papa and mama's relationship is doing well" Anju commented as their mother berated their father for messing up her drink and getting her taste in blood wrong. Though Karin had her doubts to Anju's statement and hesitantly questioned if that really was the case. Anju simple told her "Yes. An ideal couple" with a smile as her father vigorously cleaned up the blood their mother spilled while apologizing.

Yes, Karin was apart of a family f vampires, her mother mother Karera Maaka, her father Henry Maaka, her little sister who still had yet to fully awaken as a vampire Anju Maaka, and lastly her older brother Ren Maaka who was probably out with a woman like usual. Two-hundred years ago her ancestors had moved to the island nation of Japan and chose to use the name Maaka rather than holding onto the name of Marker. There was no reason for why Maaka was chosen, it just happened to be the name they went with.

Letting out a yawn as her eyelids grew heavy Karin began to gather her things before turning off the desk lamp. "It's already eleven... it's about time I go to bed" the girl said as she got up from her chair.

"bout time?" Karera questioned the girl as she watched her walk to the door.

"I also have work tomorrow. So I;ve got to go to bed early" Karin told her mother before leaving the room. With the way her body was it was hard for Karin to stay up for very long so usually she only had these few hours before sunset and her bedtime to spend with her family.

"Ahhhhh, that girl..." Karera began once she heard Karin going up the stairs. "With the way she can live her live out under the sun and be fine, it's like she hates the dark" the woman commented.

"That's why she's somewhat of a failure as a vampire" Anju added.

The next morning had Karin in the kitchen cooking like usual. Though today was one of those rare occasions when she wasn't alone in the morning as Anju came into the room to greet her. When Karin commented about how rare it was to see the girl at this hour Anju told her "I thought I might go to elementary school today. It's... cloudy outside after all".

Satisfied with that Karin's mind drifted off to something else. "Now that I think about it, has big brother come back?" the girl asked. Anju told her that Ren hadn't come back yet before painting a vivid image of what his morning would probably be like and how he wouldn't be able to leave what ever random girl's home he'd slept with now that the sun was up. "You're probably right, but hearing it from an elementary school student is a little disturbing" Karin told the girl.

On her way to school Karin's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she turned a corner to see the blond from yesterday walking down the street a little bit ahead of her. Jumping back to hid behind the stone wall the girl peeked out from around the corner to look at the teen. 'Without thinking I reflexively hid myself, but why did my blood react so violently when I saw him? Whether it's a reaction that occurs only on 'that day' or not, I don't know...' the girl thought as she stared at the boy's back. 'I've got to confirm it one way or another... My peaceful school life could be ruined! Just because this guy is around!' the girl thought as she moved away from the corner and towards the blond.

The easiest way to find out if this boy was causing the reaction would be to talk to him and see if it happened again, but just as she had opened her mouth the words had died in her throat. 'Now that I think about it, I've never really talked with boys before... More than that, I don't even know his name...' the girl regretfully thought to herself. Shaking those thought from her head Karin built her resolve for a different approach. 'Geez... if I can't say anything then looking him in the eyes should be...' Karin thought to herself as she closed her eyes and ran forward, only for Naruto to side step out of her way and for her to tumble to the ground a few steps in front of him.

'T-This girl again?' the blond thought to himself as he averted his eyes, a blush quickly forming on his face after the view he'd just received as a result of Karin's skirt briefly flipping up.

'He... He saw...' Karin thought in horror as she flipped herself up to her knees and held her skirt down, her own blush adorning her cheeks. In a desperate attempt to cut through the awkward atmosphere Karin made a poor attempt at greeting the boy as her nervous stuttering was just barely audible.

In his own attempt to get past the awkwardness Naruto knelt down, handed her her bag, brushed off some of the dust on her shoulder, and helped her to her feet. Doing his best to look the girl in the eye he told her "We'll pretend this didn't happen, agreed?". Getting a mostly confused nod from the girl Naruto walked around her and continued on his way, convinced that now wouldn't be the best time to ask her about yesterday. Behind him he left Karin sanding there wondering what had just happened.

After that nothing of significance happened during school. Naruto opted to keep his distance for now and Karin's blood didn't act out of the ordinary.

Coming up to the family run restaurant Naruto briefly wondered if he should even be applying for a job. On one hand he needed all the free time he could get for his training, while on the other they really needed a source of income so as to not look ot of the ordinary. Even his mom and Mikoto were searching for jobs today and he really didn't want them to handle everything while he sat back and did nothing. If this becomes too much of a hassle he could probably just send a clone to do it anyway. Walking into the building he went up to the first employee he saw and asked in the manager was around, just missing Karin as she took off to get a box of napkins out of the storage room.

"Ahhh, welcome, welcome. Sit right there" the pudgy manager offered the blond a seat on one of the couches in the staff room as he sat down in the one opposite. Naruto didn't know what it was but the man seemed to radiate nothing but positivity since he met him. "Ummm, Uzumaki right? Why would you like to work here?" the manager asked the boy as they sat down.

"It's close for one thing" Naruto told him with a big grin as he looked over the paper the man had given him to sign. "Well..." the blond started as his pen came to one of the places he needed to sign. "The fact that it's close isn't really important. I just moved here with my mom and aunt. They've both started looking for jobs and I just wouldn't feel right if I left everything to them so I need to help out however I can... You know what I..." Naruto was saying when he looked up to see the look on the man's face.

"You look like a delinquent but you really are a good kid aren't you" the man told the teen, moved by Naruto's words as the blond began to wonder about the manager. The man really was filled with joy more so than anyone he could think of. "The first month will be a learning period but you needn't worry about it too much, I'm sure you're perfect for Jullian's" the man told the teen.

"Ah, really!? Thank you very much!" Naruto happily thanked the man. For being his first ever job interview this has gone pretty well.

"The interview's done for today, so why don't we go look for a suitable uniform? We'll have to look for one in your size" the manager told the teen.

Over in the storage room Karin was having a rather difficult time. Being a short as she was she needed to get the step ladder out to reach the napkins on the top shelf and even then she was on her tiptoes. "The balance of this ladder is... scary" Karin commented as she tried desperately not to fall over as her fingertips were just barely catching the sides of the cardboard box. Unfortunately gravity won out and Karin fell off the small ladder with the box falling after her.

Closing her eyes Karin had expected a painful thump but her landing was a lot softer than she anticipated as she heard the contents of the box landing around her. Opening her eyes they immediately widened when she saw why she hadn't hit the floor. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the blushing girl in his arms.

"Uzumaki, Maaka are you both alright!?" the manger asked as he rushed into the room while Naruto was putting Karin onto her feet.

"Well... I'm fine" Naruto told the man with a grin as he scratched the back of his neck. Looking over to Karin as his hand dropped back down he asked "What about you, uh... Maaka?".

"I-I'm fine!" Maaka responded as she took a small step back from the blond. Naruto didn't quite know what to make of the girl but decided questioning it wouldn't get him anywhere. Besides, he still had a new job to get started with.

Later on in the night, after their shift ended, the manager had encouraged Naruto to walk Karin home after finding out that they went to the same hig school. It was very awkward as the pair walked through the empty streets in silence. Giving into it first Naruto decided to break the silence. "So you've been working part-time at Jullian's" the blond said to the girl.

"Y-Yeah... I have" Maaka told him, her head hung down as she stared at her feet. "With me... when I got to a certain age mama said 'Be independent' and so I have to earn the money to buy whatever stuff I need" the girl told him.

Well, this was a nice little chat so far, nearly letting out a sigh Naruto figured now was as good an opportunity as any. "So Maaka... what were you doing in the park yesterday?" Naruto asked the girl, taking note when she froze up in response.

Spinning on her heels Karin looked the blond in the eye as her face turned red. "I-In the park... yesterday?" the girl asked him, hoping, praying that she'd misheard him. 'If he saw me biting someone then...' the girl worriedly thought as she stared at the boy.

"Y-Yeah... I guess I didn't get the best view of it but I saw you there with someone. I was just wondering what you were doing" Naruto told her, looking away as his hand came up to scratch his cheek with his index finger. He wasn't totally honest, he'd had a clear enough view to see her biting the guy and then listened in when the other girl showed up, but he wanted to know what she'd say if he only said as much as he did.

'He... didn't see me biting the guy?' Karin thought with a ray of hope only for it to fizzle out as quickly as it came when her mind failed to come up with an excuse he'd believe.

Growing more and more flustered as she stumbled over her words for an excuse Karin nearly had a heart attack when a new voice spoke up, a very familiar voice. "Well if it isn't Karin. Been a while" a man with light blue hair that fell around his golden eyes said, a beautiful woman with plump lips and long curvy blond hair wrapped under his arm.

"Wait a sec, who's that girl?" the woman asked him.

"Nothing to worry about. That's just my little sister" Ren told the woman.

"Oh" the woman responded as she snuggled further into the man's chest. "Hmm, but are you already going home? I'm going to be lonely" the woman told him as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"I've spent the last five days at your place Chieri, so I really should go home" Ren told the woman before cupping her chin and pulling her face away from his shoulder. Looking deeply into her eyes Ren told her "I'll come flying back to you soon enough. We're like the north and south ends of a magnet, we can't be separated" and getting the woman to swoon in his arms.

The moment the pair started making out in the middle of the street was the moment Naruto called it quits for the night. "Sorry Maaka... I uh, have something I need to do... so yeah... Your brother can take you home right?!" the blond told the thoroughly embarrassed high school girl, slowly backing up the entire time before turning and as quickly as he could without running made his escape. He'll just have to talk to her tomorrow.


End file.
